


Chance and Strategy

by EggMuffin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Pre-Slash, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Eggsy loses at strip poker. But does he really?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】機會與策略 Chance and Strategy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663545) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> Inspired by [this picture](https://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7200wA7RM1qh8obpo1_1280.jpg) (nsfw).
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [eggmuffinwrites](https://eggmuffinwrites.tumblr.com/)

Eggsy knew how to play poker. He wasn’t exactly pro at it, but he could manage a simple five-card draw. He knew that everyone at Kingsman had been playing it for longer than he had been alive, probably - with the exception of Roxy - but when Harry invited him to play, he figured it would be good fun and he could get some good practice out of it. 

Until Percival innocently suggested, ‘’Strip poker?’’ anyway.

\--

They all started out with six items of clothing. Eggsy just had to lose his tie, Percival and Harry removed their jackets and ties, leaving them in their shirtsleeves and waistcoats, even Roxy had to take off her blazer. Only Merlin declared that he was already wearing 6 items. 

‘’Jumper, tie, shirt, trousers, socks, shoes - that’s six, yeah, but didn’t we agree that underwear counts, too?’’ asked Eggsy, keen to level the playing field as much as he possibly could. 

Merlin looked at him coolly. ‘’Who says I’m wearing any, lad?’’

\--

In the first round, Eggsy wagered his jacket. He fully expected to lose it, but he was kind of hoping that Roxy wouldn’t be that much better at the game. Unfortunately, she turned out to be really fucking good. 

‘’Blame uncle Percy,’’ she said when Eggsy complained. Percival merely smiled innocently, like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. 

_ It’s always the quiet ones _ , thought Eggsy as he hung his jacket on the back of his chair. He could turn this around, he knew he could.

\--

He couldn’t and his shoes were the next to go when Harry all but destroyed his hand in the second round. 

‘’New rule: other players get to vote what the loser has to remove.’’

Eggsy stared at Merlin incredulously. ‘’What the fuck, bruv?’’

‘’I second it,’’ said Roxy.

Percival hummed in agreement.

‘’Un-fucking-believable. I see how it is. You’s just trying to get me naked to ogle at my pert little arse, you fucks.’’ Eggsy tried to put on his usual front of brash confidence, but he would be lying if he said that the idea didn’t make him a little hot under the collar.

‘’And if we are?’’ Harry asked casually and looked at Eggsy over glass of scotch. 

_ Oh, fuck _ . Eggsy felt like one of Harry’s butterflies, pinned under glass for inspection. ‘’Are you?’’

Harry’s smirk held no answers. Eggsy watched him take a drink and then set the glass down. ‘’Next round. Deal, Merlin, will you? I will, for the third round in a row, wager my waistcoat. Same goes for you, Percival, yes?’’

‘’I’ll turn this around, just you wait,’’ said Eggsy, looking challengingly at his opponents, none of whom seemed particularly fazed. 

‘’I’m sure you will, lad.’’

\--

‘’So, should young Eggsy here lose his shirt or trousers?’’

‘’Or maybe my socks, you sick fucks,’’ Eggsy offered. 

‘’Shirt,’’ said Roxy and Eggsy shot a look at her, trying to express how betrayed he felt right now. ‘’If you wanted a good look at my guns, you could’ve just asked, Rox.’’

‘’Yeah, but beating you in poker is so much more interesting.’’

‘’Traitor.’’

‘’You heard the lady. Strip, Eggsy,’’ said Percival. 

Eggsy had never had a problem with getting his kit off, but these were his colleagues - not to mention, Harry and Merlin outranked him. He was pretty sure that this was morally very wrong and would constitute for workplace harassment anywhere else, but if there was anything he had learned about Kingsman, it was that everyone here was fucking depraved (Eggsy himself included if he were completely honest). He was about 90% sure that others were getting off on it just as much as he was, because there was something so deliciously filthy about sitting half-naked next to your (mostly) fully dressed colleagues, all of whom just happened to be hot as fuck. 

The situation made him nervous, yes, but it was also arousing, and fuck if Eggsy wasn’t going to own his new apparent position as eye candy.

He made sure to look Percival straight in the eye when he said, ‘’Yes, sir.’’

\--

His trousers were next. 

‘’Bet you’ll leave the socks for last, you freaks,’’ said Eggsy as he took his seat again, wearing nothing but his socks and underwear. 

\--

‘’Take them off, then.’’

‘’I’m guessing you don’t mean my socks.’’

‘’No, Eggsy, I do not mean your fucking socks.’’

So Eggsy did. He stood up, dropped his underwear, leaving him standing in his socks - and garters because he wore socks with garters now and all, like a true gentleman. He spun his chair around and straddled it, so that the back of the chair hid his hard-on, although he knew that everyone at the table had seen it already, and he found that he didn’t really care. If anything, it made the nervous arousal even more intense.

He stole a sip of Merlin’s scotch, his own glass had been emptied long ago. ‘’Guess you wanna finish the job now, you pervs?’’

‘’Fuck that,’’ said Harry and pushed his chair out, spreading his legs apart as a clear invitation. ‘’Come here, boy.’’

  
  



End file.
